Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe Film Series)
Storm Shadow is the quaternary turned tertiary antagonist of G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra ''and the tertiary antagonist turned anti-hero in ''G.I. Joe: Retaliation. He is a ninja who came from the Arasiakge Clan and an expert of martial arts. He shares a rivalry with a man from his past, call-sign Snake Eyes. He was a mentor of Anna Lewis, now called Baroness, whom he joined for help and revived by Zartan in the sequel. but in the end he helped Joes to defeat the Cobras. He was portrayed by Lee Byung-Hun, who played T-1000 (Genisys) and Brandon Soo-hoo as a child. Their master was murdered by Cobra's camouflaged Zartan. In G.I. Joe Retaliation he helped the G.I. Joe troops to stop the Cobra's plans and killed Zartan about when he framed Storm Shadow's guilty the murder of Hard Master. When Cobra's new plan was blocked Storm Shadow left their separate ways. Storm Shadow is cousin called Jinx. Biography Childhood Storm Shadow was Hard Master's student and nephew who first met Snake Eyes as a child whom he mistaken as thief and fought with him but Hard Master was impressed by Snake Eyes's skills and became his favorite student. He become his favorite student which caused Storm to be jealous of him and escaped from the dojo when Snake Eyes discovered that Hard Master has been murdered and believes Storm Shadow is the main suspect behind the crime. but it turn out he framed for Hard Master's death by Zartan which caused the Arashikage Clan to mistrust him and join Cobra but not knowing that Zartan who is his master, is responsible for his uncle's death. ''G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra'' Storm Shadow works secretly for M.A.R.S. Industries founder James McCullen as an operative. He trained Anna Lewis as student and harbors a grudge against Snake Eyes, leading back to their childhood. In Paris, he warns Anna about her husband touching her. McCullen ask him to kill her husband. He assists Anna in raiding the Pit and stealing the nano missiles from the Joes and meeting with Snake Eyes by fight before he and Anna escaped back to Paris. When Anna and Storm Shadow attacked the Nato and kills Baron after Anna kissed him and he launches the warhead that partially demolishes the Eiffel Tower before Duke (Anna's ex) stopped it only that Storm Shadow later punched him. Anna explained to Duke that Storm has scars after the Arashikage Clan banished him for his master's death and blamed Snake and even mistaken him as the murderer. When Duke tried to escape before Storm trown weapon on Duke and only called Stupid Solider. During the G.I. Joes' assault on McCullen's arctic hideout, Storm Shadow faced his enemy Snake Eyes and engages him in combat. He is believed to be killed when Snake Eyes stabs him in the abdomen with his arm mounted tonfas. He plunges into the frozen depths. ''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' In the 2013 sequel Retaliation, Storm Shadow survived but returned as a hero later on. He posed as Snake Eyes, who killed the President of Pakistan and was sent to Germany to free Cobra Commander from jail and fire caused him to be injured. He was sent to a secret place in the Himalayas, where he recovered from an old lady and helps Zartan to rule the world and along with Firefly to bring the Cobra Commander back. He also seeks revenge against Snake Eyes for becoming a main villain of the film, as Snake Eyes and Storm's cousin Jinx wants him to return Tokyo, and fights with him in the Arashikage Clan when Blind Master prepared to kill him but they learn the truth about Hard Master's death and joined the Joes as double agents. During a meeting, Storm was a bodyguard for Cobra Commander. In the end, Storm Shadow kills Zartan after learning he's behind his uncle's death with the help of the Joes. Personalty and Abilities Storm Shadow was an aggressive and ruthless man who was capable of committing murder without a second thought. In his youth, he was completely envious of Snake-Eyes, because the other boy was his clan's appraised student and their master's favorite. Storm Shadow believed that fear was a good way of keeping people in line and held no qualms about killing innocent people. He was indifferent about destroying Paris; in fact, he was the one that fired the missile filled with nanomite warheads which would have resulted in the French capital city's destruction and cause its people to panic. Storm Shadow was also very confident in his abilities and believed that he would be capable of defeating and even killing Snake-Eyes, though the other ninja eventually emerged victorious during their final battle. Interestingly Shadow once referred to Snake-Eyes as "brother" even though they were not related and certainly did not have a brotherly relationship. Despite his aggressive and ruthless nature, Zartan said that Storm Shadow never killed women. When Zartan killed Cover Girl, Shadow said that he would make an exception this time. Storm Shadow was a master of martial arts and he was an absolutely lethal fighter. Out of all the members of G.I. Joe, only Snake-Eyes has been able to combat him on equal terms. He wielded 2 katana swords which he could clip together to form a single double bladed sword. Shadow was also able to throw shuriken with deadly accuracy. In his youth, he also proven to be skilled at wielding a nunchaku, being able to defeat Snake-Eyes whilst using the weapon. Even without his weapons, Shadow was still a deadly opponent being a master of hand-to-hand combat. Like Snake-Eyes, he was capable of performing impressive acrobatics and moving with great agility. His fighting style was apparently more aggressive than Snake-Eyes' style, which suited his aggressive personality. Trivia * He had a weakness that he never killed women and possible that he may feelings for Anna after he killed her husband. * A native of Korea, actor Byung-Hun Lee had very little knowledge of G.I. Joe ''prior to his casting, but received the role because of his highly praised performances. * Like Park Chang-yi and Han Cho Bai (whom played by the same actor) who had a grudge against Yoon Tae-goo and Frank Moses. * Lee is one of Korean actors who played ninjas along with Rain as Raizo in ''Ninja Assassin, Jang Dong-gun in The Warrior's way and Gianna Jun in Blood The Last Vampire * He is a second character who defected to the G.I. Joes since Anna Lewis in Rise of Cobra. * Arasikage means "Storm Shadow" in Japanese. * He was similar of Kenji from Rush Hour 3 since both were adopted brothers and sworn enemies. * It is possible Byung-Hun Lee would return for the third G.I. Joe movie. Category:G.I. Joe Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Lethal Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Anti Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:False Antagonist Category:Supporters Category:Falsely Accused Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Right-Hand Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honorable Category:Revived Category:Master of a Villain Category:Envious Category:Successful Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Military Category:Scapegoat Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Selfless Category:Obsessed Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Warriors Category:Truth-Seekers